wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lock
A Finals-universe character from The Refugees, played by Noah Teller. Character Sheet Robert Barron Age: 15 You grew up in Florida, where you lived with your parents and younger brother. You had a pleasant, happy childhood, full of normal childhood things. You were somewhat geeky, but it never stopped you from having plenty of friends. When you were fourteen, something inexplicable happened. You met a man in a brown cloak, standing on a street corner. You could see nothing of his face save for a single lock of long blonde hair spilling out of his hood. He held out a key for you, and said simply “this will form the core.” He looked up just enough for you to see his smile, then turned and walked into a shadow, leaving you quite confused. You continued walking home, the key tossed absentmindedly in your pocket. When you reached your house, however… a massive gate stood before your house, the center of an impossible wall. The wall towered hundreds of feet above you, but seemed somehow…stretched. It felt like it had become too big, as you could make out the shape of your home through the wall. On the immense steel gate hung a padlock, every bit as absurd as the rest of the wall, twenty or thirty feet tall. The whole array seemed ancient, the stones weathered from a thousand years of guarding…something. You glanced around. Your neighbors went about their business as usual. Could no one but you see this…thing? You could just see your family inside. They looked fine as well. You run up to the gate. Perhaps you were imagining it? You tried to walk through it. The metal was cold and painful against your forehead. Then you remembered the key the strange man had given you, still in your pocket. You took it out and found it glowing strangely. It drifted out of your hands and floated in the air, pointing directly towards the lock. Suddenly the light increased, and blinded you momentarily. When you opened your eyes, there was a shining sword floating where the key had been, hilt extended to you, blade pointing to the massive lock. You knew what you had to do. You took the sword in your hand and raised it up over your head. You tensed your arms, then brought the blade down with all your force against the lock separating you from your family. As the sword cut the lock in two, you heard a dark, low, animalistic laughter, coming from beyond the gate. It sent a chill down your spine. As your sword came clear of the lock, everything crumbled. Lock, gate, and wall cracked, crumbled, and vanished into dust as if nothing had ever been there. Before you stood a stocky man with strange dark clothing, and a wild grin on his face. He laughed madly once more, called out a loud “Thank you, good SIR!” and then vanished. Compared to the rest of your day, that seemed downright normal. You walked inside to your awaiting family. The next day, a man named Zahir came to you, and took you to his school for magic. You’re quite happy there, learning the ways of magic. You’ve been there a good seven months, and are doing well. You hang out with Tide and Forge, and have a somewhat joking somewhat serious rivalry with Forge for Aurora’s affections. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse